Sakura the Bodyguard?
by CCSlover23
Summary: For the first chapter, there s nothing much, so fast foward, Sakura and Syaoran were separated,in 10 years time, she becomes a body guard for Syaoran. Read to find out more about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone again…… I guess some of you notice I used to have another fanfic…. but I deleted it because someone said the is someone else who have the same plot and that person accused me of coping her. But is there any reason for me to copy the other person? already said that we are not supposed to copy other peoples work. And of course I clearly don't know that there was another fanfic which had the same plot. So please excuse me now because I shall type in my newest story I just thought about just now. And I hope there is no other fanfic which the same plot as mine. Thank you for reading.**

**  
**

**Chapter One**

Sakura Kinomoto, aged 13 was on her way to her school as it is a Tuesday. "Good Morning everyone!" she said while entering her classroom. She realized that nobody was in her classroom. She looked at her watch. It was 7.25 a.m. She was wondering why isn't there anybody in her classroom. As she sat down, her heard a knock coming from her classroom door. A middle aged man came in and was so surprised when he saw Sakura. He asked. "Excuse me young lady, is this class 13B?" "Yes." she replied. "Aren't you supposed to be in your house now? The 15 year olds are supposed to take their exams in this class." Sakura thought for a moment and remembered that she was supposed to be at home. She blushed and quickly ran out. Then she hesitated for a moment. She turned around and said to the middle aged man "Thank you very much for reminding me." and she went home. When she came to her house, she saw Touya smirking and asked her, "Why are you back so early? Aren't you supposed to have school with the 15 year olds?" "ONII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled. "Why didn't you remind me I had no school today?" "It was up to you to remember about it. It is your responsibility." Touya said entering the house. "Oh, and Sakura. Tomoyo just called. She asked you if you wanted to go to her house today at 10. To try out something." Sakura dashed to her room to get dressed in her house clothes. _How embarrassing! Why didn't Touya remind me??? Did I do something bad to him? _-10 a.m.- DING DONG! Sakura rang the door bell of Tomoyo's huge house. The huge gates opened for her. Tomoyo went to greet her best friend. "You are just in time! Syaoran and Eriol just came!" _Eriol? Syaoran? What are they doing here? _Sakura thought. As she went to Tomoyo's living room, she saw Syaoran and Eriol……… wearing……………

**I'm keeping you all in suspense if you all are wondering what is Syaoran and Eriol wearing. Sorry this chapter is short. This chapter have nothing to do with the main plot. I just made that so the story would be longer instead of being so short. Please please PLEASE review! I'm really looking forward to seeing the reviews. As I said, I hope there are no other fanfics which have the same plot as this. Thank you very much for your attention and thank you for reading Sakura the Bodyguard? Chapter 1.**

**Once again, thank you. -CCSlover23-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just finished Sakura the Bodyguard? Chapter 2. I'm not sure if I will be able to finish Sakura the Bodyguard? and make another story because I'm kind of busy. I'm moving further away and I'm shifting school. So I will be kind of busy, like I said. So Here it is! Chapter 2!**

_Flashback._

As she went to Tomoyo's living room, she saw Syaoran and Eriol……… wearing…………… Pink dress with fairy wings!

They were holding fairy wands too by the way. When they saw Sakura entering the room, they ran to hide behind the curtains but they were not fast enough for Sakura.

Sakura bit her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "Tomoyo, why are they wearing those…..? fairy dresses?"

"Sigh I was planning of making a play about fairies when I realized I had not enough people to play the fairies. So, Eriol came by and ask if there is anything he could do, so…… Eriol found the trouble by himself. Not me."

"Then, how about Syaoran?"

"Oh, Eriol dragged him here to accompany him to try the costumes. And Sakura, you will be the Good Fairy and they two will be the……the….. (Thinks for a while.) Ah-Hah! The cross-dressing fairies!"

Eriol was shocked. "But…but Tomoyo! You said we would be the Dragon fairies!" Tomoyo looked at him evilly, smirking.

"I lied."

And she went of with Sakura ho-ho-ho-ing. As Sakura was changing, Syaoran asked Eriol,

"Why do I have to join you wearing sissy dresses?" "You see, I can't bear having myself alone with Tomoyo torturing me, so I simply had to drag you along here! And besides, (lowering his voice.) did you tell Sakura your true feelings for her?"

Syaoran blushed.

Indeed he has known Sakura for 3 years, but he kept his true feelings to himself and told to Eriol his true feelings to Sakura.

"N-no.."

Then Tomoyo's head poked out "You really should tell her soon Syaoran!"

And Tomoyo went back helping Sakura.

"Eriol……….. WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP PEOPLE'S SECRET??????? Your 1st girlfriend, you told her still wet the bed even though I was already 8. And your 2nd girlfriend, you told her I keep wetting myself when I am embarrassed! And your 3rd girlfriend! You told her who I liked! Can't you keep your mouth shut for once?"

"Gee Syaoran. I didn't know you make such a big fuss over it. Well, I'm sorry."

Then Tomoyo came out with Sakura. Sakura was wearing a pink chiffon dress with wings. "So, how does she look?" Tomoyo asked.

"Anything Tomoyo designs is beautiful." Eriol said grinning cheekily.

Tomoyo beamed. But her beam soon disappeared from her face.

"Sakura, is it true that you are leaving for America next week?"

"Well, yeah."

Tomoyo looked down, " We will see you again, right?"

"Yes, I promise."

-The next week-

"Good bye Sakura." Tomoyo and Eriol said.

Syaoran was at the train station with Sakura.

Sakura said, "Well, thanks for accompanying me and being my good friend all this while. And thanks for being with me when I needed someone."

"Erm, you are welcome. And….. Sakura. I've got something to say."

"What?"

Then the train stations managers voice said, "Please be inside the train. The train is about to move soon."

Syaoran said "I….I …… I love you."

Sakura stared at Syaoran motionless.

Then he repeated "I love you."

But this time, the trains doors closed, separating Syaoran and Sakura.

The train started to move.

Syaoran looked at the train which Sakura was in until the train was a tiny dot.

**So???????? How was it? I hope this will satisfy you all while I'm busy moving. I'm really sorry that Chapter 1 was really short…. Well, I hope this is long enough for you to be able to review! Please review as soon as possible. But I won't be updating soon. Ta-ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone again and again……. Wow, I just updated Chapter 2 only yesterday! Well, I have nothing much to say now, so here it is! Chapter 3**

Sakura sat down at her seat.

Syaoran's words kept repeating and repeating in her mind.

_What is this feeling? I feel sad yet happy. I feel like crying yet laughing. I don't understand this feeling. What is it?_

-Syaoran's house-

"So????? How was her reaction when you told her you loved her?" Eriol asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? She must have said something!"

"I said I loved her twice and the train doors closed before she could reply. I think. I'm not even sure if she was going to reply."

"Why do they have to close the doors so soon?" Tomoyo wailed.

"You should have the rights to know what were her feelings to you!" Eriol said.

"Maybe it is fate. Maybe I am meant to not know her feelings." Syaoran replied.

"I have made up my mind! I shall send an email to Sakura!" Tomoyo said beaming. Eriol rolled his eyes

"Does she have an email? Do you know her email?"

Tomoyo's beam fell again. "Well I guess you are right."

"We shall wait for the conclusion no matter what it takes!" Eriol said patriotically

10 years have passed but there was no news on Sakura.

Even though Syaoran is a 23 years old successful business man, his feelings towards Sakura have not changed.

The older he got, the more he wanted to see Sakura. (Not 'grandpa' old ok?)

So one day, his mother took him to the bodyguard agency to get him a body guard.

Syaoran scan trough the book.

But suddenly, he found someone familiar.

It was none other but Sakura Kinomoto aged 23.

Syaoran's mouth dropped. After all this time, he finally found news about her himself!

"M-m-mother. Do you remember her?"

"Hmm…. she does look fami-- SAKURA???"

"Yes mother. It is her." Syaoran replied.

"Err... miss, could we talk to Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Mister, but she just went out."

_I guess the only way to talk to her is for her be my bodyguard. ____ But I don't want her to get injured because of me! _

Then a woman stepped in.

Syaoran did not notice the woman as because he was busy thinking.

When the woman looked up and saw him, she dropped her handbag.

Syaoran looked behind and saw an auburn haired woman with a black suit.

He realized it was Sakura!

"Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura frozed as he came to her and hugged her.

"It is me. Syaoran. Do you remember me?"

**So that is all for Chapter 3. So I still hope this IS long enough….. And lots of thanks to rosedreamer101 for reviewing Chapter 1 and 2. I got to run now. Ciao!**

**-CCSlover23-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. (Again & again & again & AGAIN!!!!!!!!) I might not be able to update soon. (How many times have I said that???) So, I might make my other chapters better a little. So here it is again, CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Flashback_

"Sa-Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura frozed as he came to her and hugged her.

"It is me. Syaoran. Do you remember me?"

Syaoran let go of her.

Sakura, still, was motionless.

"When did you come back? Why didn't you contact us? Why didn't you find us?" Syaoran asked.

This time Sakura said something.

"I-I'm sorry Mister. I do not know who you are. I think your friend only have the same name as me. So, please excuse me, mister."

"I know it's you Sakura. You don't need to lie." Syaoran said, forgetting that he was at public and his mother and a few women were starring at them.

"I'm really sorry mister. I really don't know who you are." Sakura said lying.

-Syaoran's POV-

She is Sakura.

Why is she denying that she is not Sakura?

Did she forgot who I am?

Did she forgot Tomoyo and Eriol?

Did she?

-Sakura's POV-

I'm really sorry Syaoran, but I don't want you to know it's me.

I don't want to fall in love with you again, like when I was 13.

After what Jim did to me.

I don't want to fall in lover with anyone again.

Ever.

-Normal POV-

Sakura was hired as Syaoran's bodyguard.

Sakura find's it more difficult from avoiding Syaoran's questions…. and from her Identity.

-Tomoyo's house-

"Sakura! is that really you???" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura badly want to give her a hug, but she have to act cold to her.

"I'm sorry Miss. I don't know who you are. my name is Sakura and I am Mr. Syaoran's bodyguard." Sakura said, coldly while feeling guilty inside of her.

Tomoyo, being the most sensitive among the four, started crying quietly.

"Sakura…. did you lost your memory or something? Have you forgotten who your friends are?" Eriol asked.

"I have not lost my memory. I really don't know how you all know me so fast." Sakura said, feeling guiltier then ever.

Syaoran whispered to Eriol, "Maybe she is hiding something from us. I'll try to get something out of her while you calm Tomoyo down, ok?"

**Sorry this chapter is short again, but I really gotta go now, and I won't update soon. so…………….. yeah………………… BYE!!!!!!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**-CCSlover23-**


End file.
